


Oh Dear

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: My Logical Cure - McSpock [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Research, Science, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Spock meets some old friends of Leonards, NOT an episode Tag.  Followup to their visit to Cerberus





	

Spock blinked as the pair of Doctor's walked off the transporter pad and greeted Leonard like family. Amira Gates was the leading scientist in the federation on genetic viral research and her colleague Nataniel Rhodes had been a senior researcher in Starfleet medical before his diplomatic career had made him one of the most sought negotiators for warring worlds. His reputation as not only a mediator but a subtle advocate for the rights and beliefs of all natives on a planet was widely accepted and rivaled that of Spock's own father.

Generally, the Captain greeted such distinguished guests, however an emergency call from Admiral Hoblack had detained him and Spock had come to greet these two. Orders from Admiral Holback had come the previous day to take the pair on their mission. For security reasons, they carried their mission with them and Kirk was to take charge of the mission.

Spock had expected them, researching their guests usually fell to him anyway. He hadn't expected to see his bondmate enter the room a second after they materialized and he really hadn't expected them to ignore his greeting in favor of the emotional reunion that was currently going on between the three. Accepting this surprise, Spock waited for the reunion to quiet a bit before greeting them properly.

"Welcome to the Enterprise." Leonard looked at him with excited blue eyes.

"Yeah, this is our first officer and head science officer, Commander Spock." Nataniel, or Nate as Lenard had called him, had an arm slung around Lenard's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"So this is the famous Spock of Vulcan." Dr Gates rolled her eyes at the two and held out her hand to him in the manner he was used to by guests.

"Ignore them, they were impossible before they had degrees, now I doubt much could stop them. It's a pleasure to meet you Commander Spock. Your reputation is quite renowned." Spock nodded to the woman, pleased one of the humans in the room was behaving as he expected.

"Shall I show you your quarters? Captain Kirk was called away on urgent business but will meet with you soon to discuss the mission." Nate shook his head.

"Than he can meet us scientists in Sick Bay or which ever lab you've started setting up, Len." Doctor McCoy grinned at his friends and nodded.

"Spock tell the Captain we'll be in Science Lab 3 when he's ready for both of you to join us." Spock gave the Doctor a penetrating look that was unnoticed by its focus who was explaining the lab layout to Dr Gates. It did not go unnoticed by Dr Rhodes, who pulled the physician closer and out the door in an attempt to get moving. The man just chuckled and went along with the manhandling cheerfully, leaving Spock to find his captain and explain the entire situation. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that, since at this time he didn't understand what had just happened either.

000

"You always were on top." Spock saw Jim blink at the sentence they entered the lab on. Spock didn't blink, but Dr Gates' cheerful greeting went ignored. Leonard looked over at them and waved them over to a pile of research equipment that didn't belong in the lab normally. Spock's mind raced through what of the equipment he could see.

"Are we performing genetic research?" His bland question caused a triumphant smile to bloom on McCoy's face and Dr Gates sent a similar glance at Dr Rhodes. She then nodded to him.

"Please seal the doors, we need to discuss this mission." Spock watched as the Captain frowned and complied before leaning against the bench. He was obviously upset about not knowing what his ship was about to do.

"Our mission is to travel to Trianagus III." Kirk automatically looked at Spock for background and after a brief shift in his memory of the sector he was surprised at how little he knew.

"Triangus system is a binary system with three habitable planets. One has indigenious pre-intelligent lifeforms and two have federation colonies." The Captain looked over at the three scientists.

"So why are we heading there?" Both guests looked at Dr McCoy at this point and the man sighed.

"There's been a disaster. A disease hit the colony on Triangus VI last month. They were all dead in four weeks. The same disease has hit Triangus III now." The Captain frowned.

"Why does that necessitate all this secrecy?" Leonard winced as Dr Gates took over.

"Triangus VI had an advanced research site in the colony and were able to do enough preliminary research to determine that this disease is artificial." All three of them looked bleak as Dr McCoy spoke up.

"Someone has created a biological Weapon, Jim."

000

Spock had expected his Captain's silence as he processed this and called the bridge to set for Triangus System. Once that was done, the eager glint of anger shone in his eyes as he looked at them.

"What is our mission?"

"Dr Gates and I were sent to work with Dr McCoy on a cure and maybe even a source." Kirk looked at them in irritation.

"Why you? Why him? What is known?" Dr Gates over rode Dr Rhodes as he opened his mouth again.

"It is a genetically enhanced viral disease, anything more must stay within the secrecy of the doctors working on it." He glared at her, but to her credit she held the glare. Eventually McCoy spoke up quietly.

"Jim, the viral centers are Vulcan based." Both senior officers froze. "That's why I've already been informed. I identified them. I'm the only Federation medic on a federation starship with any experience with Vulcan genetics and brain chemistry." Dr Rhodes waved his hand.

"When Dr Gates noticed the non-human factor, Len was the obvious person to ask. His studies and understanding of comparative xenobiology, especially with regards to Vulcans is un-matched in Starfleet medical. We were hoping for a pure science vessel for this mission and to have a starship on back up, but Len being here simply made it easier." Kirk grimaced.

"And my crew? What's the danger to them?" Dr Gates shook her head.

"We've worked out a vaccine that Len has already given to the members of your crew who showed signs of the best resistance to the disease. They will be our assistants on the planet while you work with the politics in space." Dr Rhodes glanced at Spock a moment.

"We will also need your first officer. His presence could be valuable." Spock bit back his instinctive dislike for any doctor who wanted to take samples of his body. He was uneasy even with Dr McCoy doing it, but he could provide them with Vulcan genetics, it would help their work and he might be able to offer some help as a scientist while they did that, though Dr Rhodes seemed intent on not involving him.

"Understood. Spock I'll leave you as in charge of this portion of the mission and I'll stay on the ship. Bones, do you have everything you need already?" The Human shook his head.

"Not quite, some of the things I need to requisition I couldn't do without arousing too much suspicion from our thorough Science officer." Spock nodded to a smiling McCoy.

"Send me the list, I'll see to the arrangements." Kirk clapped his hands together.

"All right, I want a staff briefing in two hours. Doctors, decide what my crew can know to prepare them. Conference Room 2 at 1400 hours. Gentlemen, Ma'am." He spun on his heel and left with all the pride of a protective lioness. Spock turned back to regard the three in front of him. McCoy had already started making the list for Spock with Dr Rhodes' help. He could hear them discussing the details quietly. Dr Gates clucked her tongue.

"Len already knows what I want. How about you show me where I can find a meal on this ship." Spock glanced over at the two men. McCoy looked over at the point and waved them off.

"Go ahead. I wanted to discuss the fine points of an article about Terulean Flu on Medusians with Nate anyway." Spock recognized the topic. They had argued about it yesterday until both felt satisfied in their findings, or so he thought.

"Come on Darlin'" Dr Gate's guided him out of the room before he could respond to his mate. Once in the hall, she leaned closer. "Don't worry, they just need to get it out of their system. Its been too long. Then they'll be as right as rain." Spock regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr Gate, what-" She waved her hand interrupting him.

"Commander Spock, Amira, please. You and your captain are very close to Len, that makes you close to me." Spock nodded in acceptance, "Good, now tell me all about yourself. And if you throw a few stories about Len in there too, I won't mind."

000

The ship was scheduled to arrive three days later and pushed into a standard orbit. Spock and Kirk were kept busy with the preparations such that when McCoy took his breaks to get a good sleep before the chaos started, Spock barely saw his bondmate.

Unfortunately, he did have to interact with Dr Rhodes, who unlike his friends, seemed to have developed an aversion to all things Vulcan and spent what little time he wasn't helping with the preparations, discussing this with Spock. Had he not treated Kirk with the same irritation, though minus the blatant species-centered comments, Spock would have pegged him as terribly bigoted. Except he seemed congenial with all the crew discounting the two top command officers.

Amira, as she was called by anyone who hung around her long enough to hear her request, seemed rather distant with most of the crew and Spock found their regard of her to be a bit stiff and un-approachable. However, this seemed to also apply to any crewmember not Spock or Kirk and Spock was at a complete and utter loss to explain either scientists' behavior.

He had thought about asking McCoy, but the only time the three of them had been off duty at the same time in the last three days had confused him even more. Captain Kirk invited McCoy to join him for a nightcap before bed and usually McCoy and Spock accepted, though Spock didn't drink, before they both went to their quarters. This time when Kirk asked, McCoy froze and after glancing at the doors to the lab, he declined.

Spock wasn't sure what to make of it. Neither was Kirk, as they discussed not only the mission but its effect on their resident CMO over a game of chess. When Spock had returned to his quarters three hours later he found his mate asleep on their bed, curled around Spock's meditation robe. Spock hadn't had the courage to wake him and simply had settled on the bed around him, letting his mate's scent wash over him as the Doctor woke up just enough to identify him and snuggle closer.

_Love you, Bohraya_ Spock had felt the exhaustion and worry that permeated his mate's mind as it always did leading up to a medical mission. Leo wasn't always sure he would be able to live up to what was required of him, but failure was never an option.

000

The scene they beamed down to was bad. This had been a colony of farmers, very little medical knowledge outside the physicians, most of whom were already dead and the Veteranarians, one of whom met them. A taller woman in her late fifties, she was frantic by the time they had finished their beam down.

"Thank all you're here. I've run out of options and what little medicine I could used." Leonard gripped her about the shoulders tightly in support and scanned her while Amira asked her questions. It turned out that after the plague had broken out, the colonists had attacked the hospital and most of the building was destroyed in the panic that had engulfed this city. Across the planet many other cities were meeting the same fate. There were thirty large farming communities on this continent alone and four other continents with similar populations. Only one continent had been spared the total outbreak, quarantine taking effect just in time, but they too were slowly being taken over by the disease.

This city had held the federation embassy and communications, but apparently that had finally been taken down this morning. Many of the animal were dead, some from the disease and that got their attention. She had started some basic research on the animals who had died from it. It was starting point for them to work with.

Dr Rhodes and McCoy guided her to sit in her office and gave her some quick medical attention before moving on to the lab. Amira stayed behind to coordinate with Spock. The lab went into order quickly and they separated into two teams. Amira and Leonard were at the analysis side and Spock and Rhodes were at the experiment side. It turned out they had intended on Spock helping from the beginning, which came to Spock as a relief. Although Rhodes was an unpleasant person for Spock to work near, with so much hostility pouring off him, he'd rather be doing something to help.

They settled into a rhythm of working for three days before McCoy and Gates found their direction. From there is was a matter of testing compounds and qualifying their interaction with the calls and surrounding tissue after two hours. Killing the virus was easy, doing so without damaging the surrounding tissue was less so. At the end of the third day McCoy throw his current slide across the room with a shout.

Amira was holding him, talking softly and brushing gentle kisses across his forehead, but he pulled away from her and stormed out. Rhodes stepped towards her.

"What happened?" Amira sighed.

"We finally figured out why it is as contagious as it is. It has a viral tail with a cancerous growth in it. The Viral tail allows it to spread from person to person, the cancerous growth saps the body energy as the immune system rushes in to respond. It has a hormone requirement, which is why they needed to use Vulcan genetics." Spock stepped forward.

"So you have confirmed Vulcan origins?" Amira nodded as Rhodes looked at him in disgust. Spock ignored the Doctor in favor of feeling along his bond to his mate. He found him talking to the granddaughter of the veterinarian. He left him to it after sending him a brief burst of support. Leonard's response was tired, but slowly feeling better, he liked kids. Spock was content with that.

"What are you doing?" Spock glanced at his lab partner.

"We are supposed to be preparing samples for study. I am measuring out-"

"No! How the hell can you do that after what just happened?" Spock regarded him with minor irritation.

"The information means we are closer to our goal. That is positive. However, we haven't yet reached our goal. To do so, Doctors McCoy and Gates require these samples." Rhodes response was cut off by Leonard opening the door. Rhodes went to him immediately and drew him close. Hesitantly Leonard returned the half hug and Amira joined in.

Spock ignored the display and the irrational lump moving up his throat. He told himself that his mate was a very tactile human and humans hugged their friends. He tried to ignore the voice that reminded him that Leonard never hugged Jim in that way.

He wished he had succeeded better.

000

His mate's mood and energy deteriorated over the following six days as they worked. Often Spock had to coax his mate to sleep long after Amira and Rhodes had already retired to their beds. Usually Leonard only slept a few hours before he was up again and in the lab. Amira was coaxing him to eat so Spock was less worried about that. He had decided Amira was as persuasive as Nyota and left his mate in her very capable hands on this one, sending reassuring thoughts towards his mate and damping down on the thoughts of how close Leonard was to these two.

Rhodes' moods had deteriorated almost as fast as Leonards and Amira had pestered him until he ate and slept just as much. She didn't seem to bother with Spock, but Leonard was keeping an eye on him and Spock didn't argue when his mate gave him a ration bar and said to eat. He did draw the line at sleeping without Leonard though. It seemed to only argument capable of convincing the Doctor to sleep.

Amira's reaction to the prolonged stress was shown differently. Spock finally noted that to more stressed she was, the more she took care of the three men she was working with. He knew she needed a break when she started taking care of him as well. Rhodes seemed to have picked up on this and had no trouble dragging her for a walk that included the temporary mess the crew had set up outside.

Spock was also helping Kirk to coordinate some of the efforts in security. Many of the officers who had come down were deployed to try to maintain peace and to protect the research lab. Spock made rounds on these posts whether in person or on his communicator three times a day. They were doing well under Sulu's direct leadership, freeing him to stay in the lab.

It was the sixth day of work on a possible cure when Spock felt his mate snap. He spun and was at the door less than a moment after Leonard had run through it. His mate wasn't seeing. All that was runnig through Leonard's head was utter rage. He looked at Amira who looked similarly upset.

"We found the result." Rhodes reached out and touched her gently on the arm as she started shaking. "This disease. Its designed to sit dormant in a child. That's why the children are unaffected. They are carriers, but it won't affect them until they are older. The virus is designed to become active when a certain combination of hormone levels are reached. The levels consistent with pregnancy. This disease is designed to kill anyone in a population who becomes pregnant! Otherwise they shouldn't even know they had it." Spock's eyes widened as he realized the final piece.

"If no one knew, they could infect as many potential mothers as possible and no one would ever know until they conceived." Amira nodded.

"The reason it didn't work is because they based it on Len's findings on Vulcan genetics, however, it wouldn't work with pure Vulcan genetics. Much of Len's research was done to help you, so some of his findings are a bit vague to allow for the hybrid nature of your genetics. That is the issue here. If they had used your proteins as a basis, it might have worked, but because of the way a pure Vulcan reacts to hormone levels, it doesn't remain dormant after the host has completed puberty." Spock stared at the doorway, reaching for his bondmate and finding nothing but a torrent of self hate and bitter fear.

"I must inform the captain of our progress." He spun and left the room before they could protest, calling the enterprise as he went. Giving Kirk the basics of the weapon's intended goal and their progress in a cure, he carefully withheld the reason it didn't work and his mate's part in the creation of the disease.

He found his mate shortly after his conversation with the Captain. The man was kneeling under an apple tree and pulling the grass out of the ground rather violently.

_Leo_

_Go Away!_

_I will not._

_I'm a monster! I helped those-_

_You did nothing but provide valuable medical information to your colleagues. **They** used it in this manner and **They** are responsible for this._ Leonard looked up at him. Those thoughts of self-loathing swirled in the Doctor's mind and Spock knelt in front of the doctor and placed a hand on his cheek gently.

"You are not alone, T'hy'la." With that phrase, Spock pulled his mate in for a kiss that was harsh as it was desparate. The moulding of their lips was as natural as sunlight and just as energizing. A swell of emotion and arousal flooded through the bond and Spock pulled back before it could sweep them under. Gasping for air to clear his head he focused in on Leo who was staring at him with his glittering eyes.

"Spock, when this is over, I'd like to introduce you to Amira and Nate properly." Spock shifted to look at his lover with a raised eyebrow. A sheepish smile spread across the human face. "I had planned to introduce you to them over our next shore leave near Helgorn. Amira is doing research there so it wouldn't be a stretch to get Nate there." Spock nodded breifly

"That would be satifactory." Leonard snorted.

"You'd say that as long as Jim isn't planning our shore leave." Spock did not deny this. Their friend's idea of fun and rest was radically different from theirs.

"We should head back. I believe you and Amira are close to your cure, are you not?" Leonard nodded slightly.

"Yeah, we might be on to something. First I want to call Jim and explain." Spock held out a hand and helped his mate to his feet.

"I have already informed the Captain of the relevant information," He regarded Leonard a moment, "However, it might be beneficial for you to contact him and update him on your progress with a cure." Leonard nodded and pulled out his communicator, turning away from Spock to do as suggested. Spock turned to return to their work when a hand gripped his wrist tightly. Glancing back, he barely had time to brace himself before Leonard's lips were on his.

_Thanks_

Spock gave him an almost smile before turning away again.

000

He found the pair of scientist in the lab in a rather foul mood. He had taken barely two steps into the lab when Rhodes started talking.

"What the hell kind of robot are you? Do you care at all?!" Amira was at his side immediately.

"Nate! Not now!" Rhode shook her off and stomped up to Spock. All Spock could tell was that he was angry, more so than he had been in Spock's presence before. Even a non-telepathy would feel his anger as it sparked from his dark eyes.

"Tell me, do you feel anything!" Spock regarded him coolly. He had had enough of this human. His own energy reserves were quite low as it was, his mate had been spiralling since they started this mission and he had the distinct impression that one or both of these two wanted to take the most meaningful person in his life away from him.

"Emotions are illogical and often a waste of time." His return to stiff vulcan logic was all he had to fall back on as he struggled with the havoc of the past few days. He turned away from the man only for the human to grab his shoulder and spin him back around. The punch should have been expected. With tensions running as high as they were and the mood the man was in, Spock should have predicted a 89.34% probability of a punch coming.

He was definitely not at his best right now. The momentum knocked him to the ground as he tried to blink away his surprise. It had hurt a bit, but the comparable strength difference made it much less serious than it had been should a vulcan punch him.

"Nate, you promised Len!" Amira was now standing next to Nate, gripping the punching arm with fierce determination.

"Promised? I promised Len I would try! But I made a vow a long time before that! I vowed I would never find him in a pool of his own blood again! And I sure as hell won't!" That caught Spock's attention more than the punch had. Any threat to his mate was unacceptable. Amira was holding Nate's arm in a vice grip as she hissed at him.

"Len won't! You know that! I know that! You should never have said that in front of Spock!" Spock was listening with intent, trying to piece together what danger to his T'hy'la they were referring to when the door opened and Leonard walked in.

Spock mentally thanked their captain for the ease in his mate's mind. One thing about Jim was that he could put nearly anyone at ease once he put his mind to it. As opposed to his mate who could make anyone think twice about anything once he put his mind to it, was his wry thought a second later.

"Spock!" The concern that immediately flooded Leo's mind nearly made him wince as the Doctor knelt next to him, "What happened?" Spock kept his gaze locked on Rhodes, but he opened his mouth to answer. Rhodes beat him to it.

"What happened'? I'll tell you what happened! You needed your partner and all the blasted computer could think about was duty to his ship and captain! That's what happened!" Leonard growled.

"Spock did nothing of the sort! I needed him and he was there!" Spock looked at his mate in shock. He hadn't known Leo had told these two about them.

"The hell he was! We saw him contact his blasted ship and over the last week he has watched you become more upset and hasn't said a word!" Leonard's hand on Spock's shoulder tightened as he snarled back at the human.

"Spock is half-vulcan you crazy diplomat! Vulcans are telepathic!" Nate turned to Spock sharply. Spock gave little away. Indeed, this was all very irritating and irrelevant. He'd rather them to return to the previous topic about Leonard's blood being spilt. He couldn't protect his bondmate unless he knew about the danger. Protecting Leonard from the known was complicated enough without an additional unknown tossed in the mix, as it was so often.

"Are you telepathic Spock?" Amira asked this question as Rhodes seemed to have temporarily lost track of himself. Spock growled mentally, he disliked explaining this.

"Only with my mate or someone I'm in physical contact with." He saw Amira look at Nate, who did not look convinced. Leonard was the next one to speak up.

"Dammit all Nate. You said you'd give him a chance! He's not Joycelyn! He's even met Joycelyn and decided she's not his favorite human being!" Spock thought that was a gross understatement of his dislike for the woman his T'hy'la had somehow married and had a child with, but that was besides the point.

"Not a big recommendation!"

"Nate!"

"I don't want him to do the same thing to you she did!" This last statement rang through out the lab. Everyone froze, even Nate. Spock felt it was time he spoke up.

"I have no desire what so ever to ever emulate that _woman_." His calm statement was punctuated by the sheer dislike he colored into that word. Leonard flashed him a wry smile and he realized his logic had slipped too far due to his exhaustion. Quickly he reached into his minds and strengthened his disciplines. When he felt them stabilize, Leonard turned away from him. He hadn't realized his mate had felt him slip.

"Spock would never leave me the way she did. He would never talk to me the way Joycelyn did and he certainly would never leave me alone feeling the way I felt. He would be able to sense it! Our arguments are based on mutual respect for each other! They have never been with the intention to cause each other pain!" Spock glanced towards his mate sharply.

Leo didn't talk much about his marriage to Joycelyn and even less about their divorce. What little he knew was gleaned from conversations with his daughter. The thought of that time hurt his mate too much to think about let alone discuss.

"You didn't think so about Joycelyn at first either!" Amira turned to Nate at that outburst.

"No, even from the beginning, Len knew better than to argue too long with Joycelyn. She got vindictive if the argument went too long. It was almost like she didn't want to be there." Spock felt a burst of raw pain in his T'hy'la.

"She didn't." His low voice caught the pair's attention. "She wanted my inheritance."

"Inheritance?" Leonard nodded shakily.

"My old man wanted...wanted me to be hitched so his will left all the money to my spouse or my kids should I not be married. It was to be held in trust until I married if I hadn't when he died." Nate seemed to be gaping at him, unable to even process this, so Amira spoke up.

"But you did inherit. I thought..." Leonard waved his hand tiredly.

"The land and the house was set up through my mother. The only thing this applied to was the money itself. All non-monetary assets went to me. Joanna has the money now that she's over 21." Amira seemed to understand this but Nate sounded confused when he quietly spoke up.

"You didn't know at all?" Leonard shrugged slightly.

"I didn't really care. I didn't know Joycelyn knew." Nate scowled.

"That's why they didn't question-" He cut himself off, but Spock felt Leonard's entire being recoil as if struck. He even physically removed his hand from Spock's shoulder as the pain seemed to roll within him. Eventually it became so much that Spock had to reach out to his bondmate. Amira seemed to realize it at the same time.

"Oh Len!" THe woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders immediately. Spock saw tears flow down her face as she rocked the Doctor. Leonard's arms came up around her and he held her as she cried. Spock looked away from the emotional display only to see Nate with shining eyes as well. The man was biting his lip in a attempt to control the tears as he reached forward and placed a hand on Leonards free shoulder.

Leonard pulled him into the hug and the three of them knelt there, two crying silently. Spock felt a bit awkward, neither wanting to stay and watch, but not wishing to leave his mate either. He was just debating checking on the current experiment when he heard Leonard's whisper. It wasn't much and it wasn't to him, but he could vaguely hear it.

"I"m not alone. Its okay because I'm not alone."

000

A beep sound had interrupted them and through the emotion all three were doctors in a way that comforted Spock. They returned to the logical un-emotional work that was required until the next batch of testing went in for its three hour stint.

"Okay, time to eat." Amira's suggestion was quite stern and Leonard and Nate moved to follow it automatically. Her glare tossed his way had him moving too. He hovered to one side until Nate turned his way and glared at him.

"Well?" Spock cocked his head.

"I do not understand your question." Nate frowned at him but Leonard stepped between them.

"Nate, leave the man alone and eat." Nate shook his head.

"Are you going to hurt Leonard?" Spock froze at the question.

"Have I given some indication that I was hurting him?" Nate set his plate down as Leonard and Amira stood back up.

"Listen you damn pointy earred freak! I"ve already had to come home to him on the brink of death! Now are you in this for the long haul or not?" Leonard was now growling at the man himself. It took Spock a moment to piece together his actual question.

"We are Bonded." Both Nate and Leonard glared at him, though he wasn't sure as to why his mate would.

"So was Joycelyn!" Spock withheld a shudder at that, but it was Leonard who responded.

"No, What Spock means is far more than a marriage. Bonded is a soul deep link, Nate. We're pretty stuck together." Nate looked at Spock with a distrustful stare before settling down again.

"Does he know?" Leonard's face turned pale.

"What? No! No way! I've never told anyone." Nate looked at Spock again as the vulcan focused in on Leonard. Amira grabbed all their attention when she stood up abruptly.

"All right, Nate, Sleep! Come on!" Her grip on his elbow was firm and he tripped his way out the door after her, leaving the pair alone. Spock had the impression she had done that on purpose. He was grateful, because he needed to talk to his mate.

"Leonard-"

"Spock, I-" Apparently his mate needed to talk to him. A flush spread over his mate's cheeks and Spock withheld a smile a the cute look he was being given. They sat in silence a moment before Spock asked a question.

"Leo, are you in danger from me?" This really was the first and foremost importance on his mind. Leonard looked startled at his words.

"What? No! No, what Nate is talking about isn't possible with you. No you could never… do that." Spock studied him a moment before deciding his mate was speaking earnestly.

"Are you more satisfied with them?" Now Leonard gave him a strange look.

"Satisfied?" Spock nodded though Leo continued to look mystified. Spock had seen the ease with which Leonard talked to them and how close they were. Leonard wasn't even that open with his daughter or Jim. Spock certainly didn't engender this amount of affection on a continuous basis.

"They are emotional and affectionate as you are." Leonard was frowning until Spock saw the light of understanding flood his eyes.

"Oh Spock. No. No no no no no no." He came forward and Spock shuddered as his fingertips caressed the Vulcan cheek. Leo held his head in place with those expressive fingers and gently leaned his forehead against Spocks.

"No, Bohraya. Its just, they are my family." Spock gave him a confounded look.

"But you don't-" His raspy voice trailed off in an effort not to say something that would surely cause Leo pain and yet the lump in his throat grew as Spock tried once again to explain. Leonard stopped him.

"Shhh, no, not by blood. We've been through too much together, that's all." Spock finally met his gaze and Leo sighed softly. "Spock, you know my father died shortly after my divorce was finalized?" Spock nodded. "What I didn't tell you, what I still can't tell you is how he died." Leonard's breath was now comng in rasps and Spock pulled him into an embrace.

"It is of no consequence." He held his mate as Leo gasped for air.

"No, I need to tell. I never meant for this to cause you so much pain. So much hurt, Bohraya." Spock winced as he realized that it had been causing him pain. The idea of his mate leaving him was physically painful.

_T'hy'la Please stop I do not need any more_ Watery blue eyes met his dark ones.

"Ask Nate or Amira. I'll tell them to let you know. They found me. After it had happened I went and I saw Joycelyn. " Spock nearly hissed at the name. He felt Leonard shaking.

Making a decision and glancing at the experiements to see them all running fine, he cradled his mate into his arms and lifted him. Leonard barely protested and Spock nuzzled his ear as he carried his mate to the bedroom.

000

The bed was more of a cot and it was not terribly large, but Spock hadn't minded all week, laying his mate on top of him to sleep. This time he placed his T'hy'la on the cot and let his lips suckle the pale neck in distraction. Slowly, he felt his mate's shakes ease and they parted enough for him to lift the shirt off the much loved body. Leonard cooperated long enough to remove the garment before his hands were back on Spock's waist, resting over his heart. He had learned over the years that many humans find a heart beat very comforting and his mate was no exception.

Lifting him with one arm, he stripped the pants off easily enough and he barely had a moment to breath before his breath was stolen by the lips of his lover.

_I love you, Bohraya. I want you, no one else._ He felt tension that was coiled in his gut unwind at the feelings of need and arousal emanating from his bondmate. They parted for his shirt to get torn off and Spock felt the fear and sadness drain away, replaced by love and need.

That feeling was a balm over Spock's memory of his mate's ease with another, the feeling that he couldn't give his mate all he needed. Capturing the wrists at his waist he moved and pinned them above the human head.

" _Spock_ " The ragged cry tore from the swollen lips. He gently kissed a path down the soft chest to the rosy bud. Once he reached his destination, Spock set out to tease mercilessly. His rough tongue scraped over the sensitive nipple and drew a cry from the man beneath him. biting his way across to the other one, he heard a groan as his teeth closed gently around the pert bud buried underneath soft down.

" _Please! For the Love of God! Sweet Georgia Peaches!_ " His mate was thrashing beneath him, pulling frantically at his hands. They both knew the human was no match for Vulcan strength. They both also knew that all he had to do was ask and Spock would release him. Spock felt no fear of him in the man, only arousal and need, and love.

Spock secured both hands under one of his to free a hand. He glanced at his mate as he tried to remember all the times Leo had done this. Although Leo had taken him before, Leo had also always prepared him. Spock had never prepared himself as his T'hy'la had done before.

He hadn't known the feeling of his fingers in his mouth before now and seeing the glow in his mate's eyes, he understood how unbareable erotic it was. He doubted his mate had noticed Spock's lack of pants a moment earlier but when Spock felt his own finger enter him, his mate's approval blasted through his being. He closed his eyes, trying not to cum from the mere feeling of his finger and his mate's appreciation. He hadn't realized he had released his mate's hands until he felt two cool hands on his thighs. Looking down and opening his eyes he saw blue fire scorch through his being. Raising himself up he felt the groan vibrate through the body under him as he gripped the hard shaft and lined it up with his twitching hole.

He tossed his head back, barely withholding a howl as he was filled with the hot shaft. Opening their bond he felt himself blush green at the sight of himself. His proud dignity burned away as he lost all sense of abandon in the desire to move. The pain that shot through his spine only made everything all the more intense as he cried out in his native tongue.

"Du ton-tor arie-amp, t'nash-veh guv-dau-Ekon!" Spock felt all his disciplines tremble at the feeling as his proud member was caressed by the captivating creature beneath him.

_Gently Lover._ Leo's concerned guidance warmed the indignity away until all left was his mate. The burn in his thighs increased as he maintained the pace, feeling his mate approaching his threshold. A rough hand gripped him and he felt them tumble into bliss together.

000

The first sensation Spock registered was gravity. He reasoned that there was usually gravity when he woke up, but it was the first thing he noticed was that gravity was pressing him close to something that felt beyond description. A gentle touch on his ear was the next thing he noticed. He dragged himself out of the darkness towards the light that he knew was his mate.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the light furred chest of his T'hy'la. The sensation on his ear was a finger that was gently tracing the shell of his ear.

"I'm not unsatisfied." He blinked and looked up at his mate. After a moment he felt his brain start to function again.

"The sticky feeling on my legs would verify that." Leo's eyes twinkled, but his face stayed serious, though gentle.

"Bohraya, I am not unhappy with you." Spock propped himself up on the cot enough to look at his mate. This train of thought had circled his mind for months.

"Leo, you are an incredibly emotional irrational being."

"Flattery will get you anything." Spock's eyebrow rose at the interruption but the human simply smiled at him so he continued.

"Thus it is logical to assume you need a certain amount of...emotional... satisfaction from your mate. I cannot-" A kiss cut off Spock's words.

"No, I need you. You are my T'hy'la, my Adun, My Bohraya." Spock regarded him in confusion.

"But-" A finger on his lips halted him.

"I am illogical right?" Spock nodded. "It is logical that I would need someone who is illogical, right?" Spock nodded again, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Is it logical that an illogical being such as myself would follow the logical course?" Spock started and blinked. Leo was grinning up at him in contentment. He closed his eyes as he found the logic in his mate's arguement.

"You are quite irrational." That was spoken into Leonard's neck as he crushed his mate under him. he felt more than heard his mate snort.

"I have to be to keep up with you, you damn elf! Your logic gives you the craziest ideas. How would I counter it if I wasn't illogical?" Spock felt the exasperated amusement float between them as Leonard held him gently.

"Thank you."

000

Nate was the only one in the lab when Spock walked in two hours later. Leonard and Amira had returned thirty minutes ago and had disappeared to discuss the most recent results. Spock had stayed behind briefly to contact Jim and get an update on the planet. It was encouraging. Most of the security forces had stabilized their positions and the population was organizing hospitals once Leo and Amira finalized their cure.

Spock saw that more samples were required ad started helping Nate to make them. He gauged Dr Rhodes to be mildly more receptive to conversation with him than earlier and he really wanted answers while his mate was pre-occupied.

"Leonard told me to ask you for information regarding his father's death." Apparently he startled the doctor, because the clean sample dish clanked loudly against the countertop.

"Sheesh, Len was right, you don't subscribe to tact." Spock frowned at the man. Leonard had explained the benefit of a lead in to a conversation, but Spock still failed to see the point. Not sure if his social gaffe was enough to annoy Nate, he waited patiently.

"Len did tell me to let you know." Spock glanced at the man as he sighed ad leaned down on his hands. "Len still can't talk much about it. Hell, Amira still starts crying at the thought." Nate was quiet a minute, gathering his thoughts and putting them in order. Spock braced himself to maintain control.

"You know Len's father was pretty ill right?" Spock gave him a brief nod. "Len was a bit of a mess. The divorce had been finalized a day earlier and he was forbidden from initiating contact with Joanna until she turned 21." Nate set down his latest test sample and huffed a deep breath.

"Amira and I have both known Len since the beginning of college. We didn't really know each other well at this point, but Len had been there for both of us, so the two of us and another friend of his from High school named Nancy were supporting him through the divorce. His father was getting worse, slipping away every day and in a lot of pain. The man had started talking about ending it, letting him go." Spock set his work down at that. That request would have broken Leo's heart, almost as much as watching someone he loved in pain. He watched as Nate took a deep breath to start again.

"We had arranged to pick Len up from his place. He was gathering his last few boxes before we all went to the hospital to sit with the old man. Joycelyn was only going to be gone that day, so Len wanted to get out before he had to face her again. He had an apartment downtown that he was moving to, upstairs from mine and across the street from Amira.

"When we arrived, Joycelyn was already there and spitting fire. She told us-" Nate stopped and took a shuddering breath before fisting his hand, "She told us that if we were looking for the murdering bastard, he was gone and good riddance." Nate punched the countertop as he stood. Spock watched as he paced angrily. For once, Nate didn't seem angry at him. Spock could see Joycelyn saying those words. the vindicitive woman he had met once was cold enough to do so.

"You found Leonard at his apartment?" It had seemed as though Nate had lost himself in his anger and Spock wished to hear the rest before his mate returned. Nate turned towards him with a bleak look.

"Found him? Yes, we found him." Spock swallowed at the strangled sound as Nate cleared his throat and sat on the chair in the corner with his head in his hands.

"I had a key to his apartment. He was there. Drunk. Very drunk. I don't think he recognized me, but that could have been..." He looked at Spock.

"You have to understand, Joycelyn blamed him for everything and used each reason as a wrench to twist the knife deeper and to keep Len from that little girl he adored." Spock nodded, having seen the reverance with which his mate regarded his daughter.

"The last bottle of burbon was broken in half. We think he had crashed it against the tub wall." Spock felt his breath catch as he ruthlessly shoved away the thought of where this was going. "He was using it to paint his thighs and arms red." Nate let out a sound that could have been a sob or a laugh. Spock felt his ears ring as the blood drained from his face.

"He was barely conscious, he had fallen on the broken bottle. God, there was so much blood on the floor. He'd nicked a major artery." Nate swallowed, but Spock didn't need his to continue that statement. He felt as if his stomach was about to turn inside out. He had never believed Leonard could be suicidal. The Doctor loved life and seized it with both hands every day. He made others seize it with both hands. It was half his treatment of his patients was their soul, so he said.

"We didn't know it at the time, but his father had died that morning. Malfunction in the life support. He never told us and we've never asked, but we can guess what happened." Spock wasn't looking at the man anymore as he tried to breathe and slow the dizziness overtaking his sight. "Joycelyn had worked as an administrator for a drug company at the time. They were unveiling a cure in two weeks. It only had one last test to pass. This was what she told Len when he was there after his father's death. She said she would never let a murderer like him near her daughter." Nate looked at Spock, but Spock couldn't see him. Spock was staring at the counter top trying to control his reaction to this news, to the utter torture his mate had gone through during this time. He had never even guessed, none of the enterprise crew had. Even Jim only knew the basics, dead parents, estranged daughter and wife.

He finally looked up and spoke through numb lips. He wanted to get this over with. "Please continue." Nate snorted but it was the somber voice from the doorway that spoke.

"Not much to continue. Nancy, Amira and Nate sobered me up, stitched me back together and stayed." Leonard was standing in the doorway. Spock couldn't sense his thoughts, he was guarding them so well. He was at least upset if his eyes were any indication. "I don't remember thinking about ending my own life, actually. I do remember getting drunk out of my mind. That was the last time I remember getting so drunk I couldn't think." He was staring at Spock as he spoke, but Nate was the next person to speak.

"We all decided the injuries was due to the alcohol and clumsiness, not actual suicide. Len's psych profile was clean of suicidal thoughts. Depression and a terrible case of bad judge of character, but not suicide." Amira was standing next to Len, her arms draped over his shoulders and they were rocking in comfort. Leonard gripped her clasped hands gently and squeezed.

"I haven't done anything near so stupid since that day. Drunk, sure, but alone, no way." Leonard shook his head. "I didn't even believe them at first until I saw under my bandages of the larger injuries. It took a few days before the dermal regenerator could heal them all. That scar on the inside of my thigh is the only one I know of that I still have.”  Leonard would jump when ever Spock ran his finger along that scar.  All he had said was that it was a bad memory. 

“Spock, I wasn’t trying to kill myself.  Sober, I wasn’t even trying to hurt myself.  I was drunk out of my mind with grief.  Even when I sobered up, all I was was grieving, the depression faded into sadness for Joanna.”  Leonard took a step towards him, but halted and waited.  Spock looked at him.  His mate wasn’t suicidal, and hadn’t been then.  Spock believed that.  If he had died it would have been an accident and the alcohol.  This was why Nate disliked him though.  He turned to Nate, who was staring at him.

“Thank you for this information.  It will help greatly in protecting my bonded from his previous spouse.”  Nate looked startled.

_Spock?_   The hesitancy in his mates mental voice caught his attention.

_I understand why you haven’t joined the captain for drinks this week._ Spock looked at those blue eyes that he almost never met.  _I’m glad you knew Dr Rhodes and Dr Gates_  

Leonard smiled.  They would be fine.  Leonard still hurt from his father’s death, but with his mate’s acceptance, he could bury it back in the corner where it belonged.

“Amira and I think we know the next step in the cure process, lets go.”

000

Leonard settled himself on the chair with a grin.  Nate and Amira were explaining to Spock how they met, which was a rather funny story involving an Andorian and a Kreninite and a mislabeled genetic sample.  He could feel the amusement trickle through his mate’s mind.

Spock and Nate had gotten along quite well after that talk.  The cure had taken another four days of stress before Amira made a break through and Leonard was able to complete the cure.  During that time both Amira and Spock coaxed and tolerated the increasingly irascible Leonard and Nate.  The time had been enough to form a stable understanding if not friendship between the four scientists. 

An understanding that Jim couldn’t seem to grasp and Amira was quite amused by.  Leonard was just happy his mate hadn’t reacted poorly to his brush with death that could have been viewed as his fault and thus a suicide.  Spock seemed content with their explanation and agreed with the conclusion they had reached all those years ago.

“Well, I’ve got a transport to catch tomorrow.”  Nate stood stretching.  “Back to Diplomacy with me.  There’s a civil war breaking out in Hendara system that I’ve been called to.”  Leonard grasped his hand firmly, shaking it.  He was glad Nate had been able to come.  He didn’t see his friend often enough.

“Don’t be a stranger.” 

“I’ll see you off tomorrow, Nate.”  With a nod in Spock’s direction the man strode out of the room and off to bed. 

Amira glanced between the two Starfleet officers and smirked.

“I should leave too, eh?”  Spock was watching curiously as Leonard flushed.  Amira chuckled.  “It was wonderful to meet you Spock.  I expect a wedding invitation should you two ever actual make this legal.”  She turned to Leonard

“And you.  Don’t forget you have a family, even if we are adopted.”  Leonard smiled as he enveloped her in a hug.

“Never Darlin, never ever.”  Amira glanced at Spock and smirked and brought her mouth close to Leonard’s ear.

“ _Now, better go ravish that poor Vulcan before he can’t stand it anymore_ ”  She giggled as she waved innocently at Spock and pranced out the door.

Spock looked at his mate, eyebrow already high.  Leo looked at him, sitting on the love seat, waiting in confusion.  His angled cheek bones accented his ears under the sleek black hair.  There was nothing else to do.

He pounced. 

As his tongue danced with Spock’s and his fingers teased the firm stomach, Spock found himself not complaining.

 


End file.
